Between the Lights
by Ikitsukeru
Summary: Ciel is a supermodel in modern-day time. He likes being watched by the world, under the lights and sounds of the exciting world of entertainment. But there is one thing he'd rather keep in the dark: the most important part of his life. Modern day AU, M for kinkz.


**A/N**

Soooo you've probably gotta know that this is my very very first fanfic here, and my first story of _this_ nature. Please feel free to give critique and stuff so I can improve on writing these. Reviews will be very much appreciated! =D

**Disclaimer**: Me no ownes des Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The lights were hot, and so am I. They were all fascinatingly bright, situated high above the crew's heads, turning its light only to its point of interest. Much like me, if I had to say—dazzling, above anyone's reach and picky as hell.

But no, these people won't look at the lights. They look at me. No matter how much I dazzle in their eyes, they can't keep their eyes away from me. They keep ogling me, and I like that. They could probably close their eyes and still see me, they can sleep and they will dream of me. No matter how visually distorted the image is that men have of me, no matter how many fragile glass-like hearts I manage to break, no matter how hot I make them simply by existing, no one looks away.

They don't want to, and they can't. Now, I'm on the catwalk, flaunting my stripped jeans, hot bod and my million-dollar smile in front of everyone. It takes only a few hours for the tickets to run out, every time I'm on a show. TV ratings go high when the channel decides that my show is _better_ than any show out there. Every newspaper and magazine featuring this event surely rakes in sales.

Oh how much people dote upon me. Some people _absolutely _love me. I like the doting, but the feeling, I'm afraid, isn't mutual.

Yeah, they like how my hips move? Come look at it and feel the heat. Yeah, see that bump near the zipper? No, it's not the zipper, it's my second head itching to show itself to them all. Yeah, it's real.

I've been here for mere seconds and I feel everyone's eyes stripping me off my pants. And my boxers. Oh, there _is_ a lot left to the imagination, because they've never seen anything as beauiful as what I'm hiding. This is what I am, beautiful. Like, come on. Who doesn't get tantalized by my sapphire eyes when I happen to look at their direction? Who doesn't like seeing my sleek, navy-black hair when I swish and trot about? Come on, let's admit it. I'm goddamn fabulous.

A pose. Another pose. And a wink. Ohhh, sounds of heart thumping reaches my ears. I can hear them as I pivot on my heel, walking towards the backstage with my back turned on them. And it's public knowledge that the intensity on the show lessens dramatically when I'm _not_ on stage.

That's Ciel Phantomhive for you. Wait, not for you. Ciel Phantomhive is _not_ for anyone... except myself. Yeah, that sounds right. I'm a supermodel, and I live and love only and for myself... _That's what they think._

* * *

"Oh yeah, I look good in that," I said, grinning as the TV network aired today's fashion show. Oh, there's a video of me, winking at the masses. Oh, I love that. Sometimes, I just _have_ to sit down on the couch during evenings, and fall in love with myself. That's possible, right? Yeah? Yeah. I know it is, because I always do.

"Yeah, you do. Sometimes I even wonder if I married a human," a woman's voice spoke from behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck, planting a kiss on my cheek.

Sighing a bit, I rolled my eyes before tilting my head towards her direction. "How was your shopping session in Hong Kong, Lizzy? Did you have fun?"

"Of course, honey!" she practically squealed, bringing her giddy feet around the couch and sat on my lap, practically kissing every part of her face as if I'm some _pet_ she likes having. Not that I blame her though—I know I'm damn irresistable.

We've been married for five years, and that broke so many hearts. Not my fault. It's our parents who set us up here, practically ignoring the fact that we're perfectly capable of deciding for ourselves. Oh, I'm pretty sure Elizabeth likes this situation, having someone to keep her and someone to share a bed with her, but I can't really say I'm as thrilled. She's a brat, a whiner, _a bitch._ And totally not my type. It was probably for that reason that we've never really consummated our marriage. Was it fine to her? Of course it is, as long as I'm beside her. I'm starting to think that all she really wants is a pet. I don't know, I've never really gave much thought about it.

It was always like this. I'd go to a modeling session, she either stays at home or goes abroad, then comes back filled with more and more stories to tell, usually ending up about how sad she was that I wasn't there. Joke's on you. I'm kinda happy I'm _not_ there.

A few nods here and there, a few glances on the TV, and a few _furtive_ glances at my phone. Isn't anything going to save me from this _hell?_ Ugh. My muscles felt weary, not because I'm ever tired of modeling and strutting around like the gorgeous motherfucker that I am, but Lizzy's voice is my instant depressant—no drugs, no pills, suddenly, drowsiness. Like magic. It's Lizzy's special power, that.

"Lizzy, I'm so happy you've had a good time," I spoke with a feigned smile, patting her head as I cupped another hand on my mouth to induce a sleepy yawn. "You're so happy and energetic, even I can't keep up with it," I jested, poking her in the cheek before planting a kiss in the forehead. "I'm afraid I'll have to go first."

"Ohhhh that's a shame," she said sadly, her hands trailing the length of my legs. "But don't worry! There's still tomorrow!"

_Ugh, I hope not. _

"You've done a great job today! I'll just go and sort out the stuff, then I'll follow you to bed. Okay?" With a slight giggle, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in a tight embrace. Oh, so close. That's what happens when there's an apparent lack of boobs to go in between. Planting a final kiss on my lips, she smiled and walked away, finally freeing my legs from her weight.

Standing up from my feet, I snatched the phone, turned off the TV and walked to the bedroom, sighing as I made it to the silent, Elizabeth-free zone. She's technically in the next room, but a wall between is better than nothing at all.

Lifting the phone to my face, disappointment rushes through my body as I frowned at the lighted screen. _Still no message? Why is he taking so long? Tch. _Silently, I paced around the room, shirtless and only with my boxers and my pajamas on. The night was moderately warm, but I really feel like everything drops by a few degrees in here. With a sigh, I hugged myself, walking towards the large window where the vast expanse of a yard lay illuminated by the bright moon.

Seconds ticked into minutes, minutes into more minutes, more minutes into impatience. With yet another grunted sigh, I grabbed a shirt and made my way to Elizabeth's closet room, promptly disturbing her from her giddy shopaholic happiness.

"Lizzy, I'm kinda sleepy, but I really feel like taking a walk. I'll return in a few minutes," I simply said, gesturing my head to the door. As soon as I got the distracted "Oh, okay" from her, I practically ran, leaving Lizzy alone in her dream-like fantasy.

* * *

I could feel the nippy October air rush against my pale cheeks as my pace quickened, this straight concrete road leading me straight to the raven's palace, without as much hesitation as Dorothy did when she followed her own yellow brick road to Emerald City. I didn't have that. My pulses intensified, my muscles tightening, yet I feel the rush of adrenaline coursing through my own body, this invisible tether from my villa to my destination pulling my body without regard. Hell, I didn't even need my car for this one.

It did not take me long to see myself staring at the familiar structure, separated only by the iron gates that protected his fortress from the world outside. I'm only two villas away, really, but it felt like a different planet entirely. Oh, this one. I like this, my home.

There was a smile on my lips as I fished the keys from my pocket, sliding it on the keyhole like I always did. Unlike my modern villa, this one was different. It was beautifully old fashioned, like those 18th century English country houses. High adobe walls, intricate wall designs, majestic monticello windows and large terraces. Even the landscaping was impeccable. Beautiful vines adorned the sides of the villa, bringing the classic feel to everyone looking at it.

As my feet walked upon the cold cobblestone, I could feel my heart thumping inside my chest, beating loudly, brimming with excitement. Oh how lovely. It came louder and louder, until one press of my finger materialized that loudness into the ringing of a doorbell. It became warmer, and warmer, fully realized as the person opened the door, surprised eyes staring at me.

And that desire, fully manifested when I made my way inside, closed the door and pinned his body on the wall, pressing my hot, lecherous lips against his own, without muttering a single word to him. I can hear his soft moans as my tongue made its way inside, its warm muscle dancing with his own, exchanging heat and love between its every motion. I could tell that he was trying to speak, but I don't care. I want him badly, I want him _now._

I didn't even have to see him, just to know what he had been doing. Oh, he wore those usual slacks, sleeves folded with his hands covered with dirty gloves. But I don't care. I don't need him to gussy up, wash his body or to put on tons of luxurious make-up or perfume. I don't need him to impress me. I can tell, he's been too busy on his work to take care of himself, but I don't care. He's the kind of person who, no matter what state he is in, can stand in equality with the quality of looks that I own. He's in a mess, but he's sexy, and I like that.

"I'm not the most patient man in the world. But you know that, right?" I breathed into him, staring into his rich auburn eyes as I pulled away, my fingers swiftly unbuttoning his shirt with utmost mastery, eager to touch the divine flesh hidden beneath.

"You will forgive me, it seems like I've forgotten the passage of time once more," he said, flashing me the most adorable, apologetic smile he could muster, biting that oh-so-sexy lower lip of his, little laughs hissing for release.

"Well then, you know that I hold grudges," I teased, sliding the shirt off his shoulders and wrapping my arms around his neck. "And you know how far I'm willing to take it." There was a mischievous smile on my lips as I pressed my forehead into his, the cold fire of my eyes burning its passion into his.

A chuckle escaped his lips, "Of course I do." Closing his eyes, he moved his face closer, lips melding into mine.

"Good." I breathed, responding with a hard press, locking his lips to a long, passionate kiss.

This is Sebastian Michaelis, the one and only creature in this world who can touch me— my one true love, and the only person deserving to stand right beside me... or lay under or above me, depending on what we're talking about.


End file.
